


Took You Long Enough

by alwayssleepyasf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssleepyasf/pseuds/alwayssleepyasf
Summary: Aziraphale is thinking. Thinking can lead to all sorts of conclusions.





	Took You Long Enough

Aziraphale stood in the garden. He wore a sombre look, staring up at the sky, thinking, wondering. He had been out here for hours. Inside the cottage there were people, light, and warmth.

Anathema came walking towards him, leaving the kitchen door open behind her, light streaming down the damp grass and making a highway down the garden, past Aziraphale.

She stopped walking and stilled beside him. She was silent for a while, before turning to the Angel.

"Something's bothering you."

It wasn't a question. The angel did not reply.

He had fallen into the trap of remembrance. And in his memory, there resided happenings that would drive any mortal mad. Wars. Plagues. Heaven. The Garden. Angels being curious. Angels not loving. Angels loving knowledge. Angels Falling. 

He was a quite lost angel at the moment. And he did not know what to think anymore. He was... confused.

"I'm a good listener," Anathema said, "if you feel like talking about it." She didn't push any further, simply walking towards the bench and sitting down. Her dress would soak up all the dampness from it and make her wet, but she didn't care. She could sense, and her sensing was quite good if she could say so herself, that this man, this being, needed to talk.

Aziraphale tore his eyes from the dark and beautiful starry sky. Adam had (just yesterday in fact, after a lengthy discussion with Anathema) decided to get rid of the pollution in the air, making all the planes and factories and other such things spew out lemon-scented bubbles instead of CO2. The results were beautiful. And quite fresh.

He turned his eyes to the girl - woman - on the bench instead. His legs moved, and then he was sat beside her.

His mouth opened, as his eyes turned upwards again, but no sound came. What could he tell this girl? For to him, she was just a girl, a measly 20 years old.

But then he simply gave in and started talking.

"'Fraid I've gone and put myself in a bit of a depressive mood, dear. Nothing to worry about."

When that just earned him an incredulous look, he kept going.

"I'm just..."

"Well." A sigh.

"I'm an Angel. I've been here over 6000 years. I was set to guard the Eastern Gate of The Garden. Then, probably being reprimanded for giving my flaming sword away to the humans, I was placed on Earth. And here, I have seen so much. The wars. The sickness. The famine. The cruel deaths. Evil deeds being done. By humans - by demons... By angels."

A figure appeared in the doorway. The demon's shadow fluttered down the walkway of light, coming to rest beside the bench with its two occupants. The angel did not notice.

"There is a plan, they say. There's supposed to be a plan.

But what kind of plan would that be? And do we even need a plan? I-I... I'm confused. All we ever do up in heaven, is follow the plan. We love our Mother, and we want to make her proud. But we cannot think for ourselves. And I can't help but wonder, wouldn't she want us to?

I... I have seen so much. So very much. And still, I can't help but love. I love humanity. Too much according to my Brothers and Sisters. So much, in fact, that I helped thwart Armageddon to keep them safe. I love Heaven and all who live there. I might be angry and disappointed in a fair share of them, but I love them deeply. And the demons... Well, I love one demon, at least. I love a demon more than anything, everything. He didn't really Fall, he just... He just asked questions. He just wanted to know."

If possible, the figure behind them had stilled even more. The kids running in circles with a flaming sword in the living room behind him was certain he'd turned to stone, and as unintersting as stones are they left him alone.

"And I too... want to know. I want to know! Even though asking questions like this is dangerous. Am I doing the right thing? What is the right thing? But then again, why do we care so much about what she thinks? She created us. On some level, she must love us unconditionally, right? She must want what's best for us?"

At his, the angel turned desperately towards the woman beside him. He saw a figure in his peripheral vision and quickly stood, nearly tripping over himself. Anathema looked over her shoulder as well.

"C-c-crowley!"

They looked at each other, the angel flustered and red in the face, the demon unreadable in the shadowy doorway.

"Crowley, my dear, h-how long... have you been standing... there?"

The demon’s feet moved, and suddenly he was close, he was very close, standing right in front of Aziraphale.

"How many demons do you know?!" Crowley asked.

"What??"

"HOW. Many. Demons. Do. You. Know?"

"Ah. Well..."

"Aziraphale - please."

"Just the one, really."

Crowley's breath hitched in his throat, and he just gave up breathing all together.

"Then, then, then... You love... nghhh... me?"

Aziraphale was quite visibly shaking now. He stammered, shuffled his feet, and no reply came.

"Angel. Please. Because if you do. You're not... I mean... I also... Oh for goodness sake angel, I would do anything for you. You are my all!"

The stammering stopped, the angel’s eyes widening.

"Really? You mean that?"

Crowley threw out his hand, frustration written across his features.

"'Ziraphale! 6000 years. A demon like me is not supposed to seek out an angel at every turn for 6000 years. I just. I could never stay away for long. Ever since I met you at the gate. I mean, you gave your freaking sword away, Aziraphale!"

"Well, they needed it! They were gonna freeze!"

"See! Exactly my point! You are so good, my angel, and you make your own choices. You make good choices, although maybe not always good choices, and you make them without being told to do so. I could go on, really, but the point is... the point is... I... I.."

"You... You do?"

"Yes! For God's sake Aziraphale! Principality Aziraphale, Angel Aziraphale, my Aziraphale, I, the lowly demon Crowley, not worthy to even be in your presence, except for when you're being a bit of a bastard, am in love with you!"

The demon panted, not able to stop his breathing anymore, and stared hard at his angel.

The angel was shocked into silence, eyes painfully wide, mouth opening and closing.

The silence stretched on.

Crowley started regretting his outburst, and Aziraphale, seeing the apprehension cross his face, forced himself into action.

Shaky hands lifted, and settled on each side of Crowley's face, slowly removing his sunglasses. Or night glasses, really. Every-day-all-the-day glasses, I suppose you could call them.

"Crowley... I love you too."

And Crowley closed his eyes then, it being too much, and leaned his head into the hand still holding the side of his face. He would never admit it, never ever, but his eyes turned damp. The hand slid out it’s thumb, feeling tears, wiping them away.

"Crowley, I love you so much. I... The Armageddon, though also for the world, I couldn't let it happen because of you. Starting the war between Heaven and Hell, being on opposite sides, never being near you again. It was unbearable."

"I asked you to come with me. To run away with me."

"And if that hadn't been such a stupid plan, I would have. But the world needed saving as well, and if we ran... Well, they would have found us. And they would have killed us. Of that I am sure. And seeing you killed was not an option."

"... Mmneh?"

"May I kiss you know? Heaven knows I've wanted to do that for a very long time. Actually, they probably do know now."

Having opened his eyes the moment Aziraphale confessed, Crowley fell into a momentarily being-frozen-to-stone moment again. The he nodded, short and sharp.

His angel smiled, and then he leaned in and softly planted his lips on Crowley’s.

They kept their eyes open, looking at each other, not wanting to lose a second of this.

So warm, Crowley thought. His angel was so, so warm. His hands came up, one cupping the angel’s cheek in return, the other slithering into his hair.

They parted, but not for long. Their lips met, again and again, growing deeper, hotter.

Even though they wanted to see each other, their eyes slid closed on their very own accord, and like this, they clung to each other. Never wanting to let go. Standing in the garden, light from the doorway still illuminating Crowley, the darkness from the garden and the starry sky flowing around Aziraphale.

\---

Anathema did her very best to not be there. But when, after a long while of trying not to be there, her butt started to fall asleep and she thought it safe to move.

Standing up and walking silently past them on the grass, she got inside and closed the door. Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale had sensed her moving past them.

\---

How long they had been standing out there, in the garden, they did not know. The house was dark, no sound coming from it. Anathema had walked The Them home, not wanting anyone to disturb the two in her garden. She and Newt were now in bed, not sleeping, but whatever they were doing they were doing it quietly, not wanting to disturb their garden guests either.

Crowley and Aziraphale simply stood, leaning their foreheads together, enjoying each other’s presence openly, something they hadn't been able to do a lot throughout history.

"My angel. That I love."

A mischievous smile formed on the mentioned's face.

"Took you long enough", he said. Mirth was shining through.

"Took me...?! You bastard!" Came the reply.

"Mhm. Yes, yes I am." The smile turned a little sad. "I am sorry it took me so long, Crowley. All this time, we could have... I could have..."

"Nonono, angel, don't. I understand. And I could have, and would have, waited for you forever."

Two smiles this time.

"Well, you can go faster now, if you'd like. We - can go faster."

The smiles got bigger and then met again in the middle.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
